Strange Attractors
by agentgrrrl
Summary: Draco gets groped, Harry gets drugged, and Ron is pink. An accident allows Harry to get the upper hand on Draco, but will he regret it? When it comes to revenge sometimes the best plans are unplanned. Harry/Draco slash. Incomplete.
1. The Scapegoat

And now an intro: Well finally I can post this story (Yay!). This story was written, cause well, I wanted to molest Draco (yeah, what can I say, I'm weird.) Also this story will be slash in chapter 3 and 4 and maybe more, with some 'interesting' action between Harry and Draco. Well come on! It's not like I'd let Hermione or Ginny molest Draco... hmmm. Anyway!   
  
  
  
  


**Strange Attractors**  
Part 1: The Scapegoat

Fred sped down the hall running between several students. Looking over his shoulder he could see his twin wearing a smile on his face that was probably a perfect copy of his. Ducking down a side hallway on the right he slowed so George could catch up. 

"How long," George asked out of breath. "Do you think it'll take before Snape notices?" 

"He probably already has." Fred grinned and held up the small pouch. "What do you say, shall we hide the evidence?" 

"That might be the best idea if we ever want to use the stuff again." George took off down the hall and Fred followed, hiding the small pouch back into his robe. 

George slipped between two Ravenclaws and slowed to a stop. Fred stopped too and looked ahead to see what had caught his twin's eye. Ron, Harry, and Hermione where approaching them. George looked toward Fred and jerked his head at Ron with a smirk. 

"It's not nice to use family as scapegoats." Fred whispered walking next to George. 

George shook his head, laughing, "Would you rather slip it into Harry's robe?" 

"Good point, Ronniekins is more expendable." 

"And he'll have to forgive us. We're 'family' after all." 

Ron looked up, noticing them for the first time as they ambled closer. 

"I don't know if this is such a good idea. Bet you he trips and gets this stuff all over him." 

"If he trips and douses himself, I'll owe you one. Deal?" George said. 

"Deal." They both grinned, approaching their unsuspecting bother. 

~~~~ 

Heh, Part 2 coming very soon. In fact as soon as I can post it. That one is actually long and really goes somewhere with the actual plot. I'm such a tease. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. (it's true) 


	2. Intentions and Mistakes

And now an intro: Well here's part 2 as promised. Please be patient for the 3 part (ducks tomatoes.) Hey, I least I'm up front about it! The 3 part is almost all written but it does need some heavy rewrites so it could be a little bit. I'm hoping to post it with in two weeks (ducks flying fruit again.) Anyway here's part 2.  
  
  
  
  


**Strange Attractors**  
Part 2: Intentions and Mistakes

Harry caught up to Ron near the Quidditch pitch, easily spotting him by the unusual color of his robe. He walked up to Ron trying to hide his smile as his friend stomped a ruthless path through the tall grass. "Hey Ron, nice outfit!" he called out. 

"Don't even start, Harry! I've already heard them all," Ron said, not even turning around. "All the good ones, anyway. Though when the twins see my robe stained this hideous color I'm sure they'll do their best to prove that wrong." 

"They'll have a hard time teasing you from detention," Harry said. "Hey Ron..." 

"What?" 

Harry smothered a snicker. "You got some shoes to match that robe?" 

"Harry!" Ron said, spinning around only to stop mid-sentence to catch the black bundle Harry tossed him. Harry smiled as he watched Ron unfold the new robe he'd given him. "But Harry, isn't this your extra set?" 

"Yep, but I don't really think pink's your color." 

Ron held up the new robe and looked it over. "I don't know Harry, your robe is going to be a little short on me. And besides, I'm not sure YOU can handle this color." 

"Come on Ron. It's a fair trade." 

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you. It's a brave man who can wear pink." Ron said puffing his chest out in bravado. 

"Inside I'm screaming, really. Hurry up and change before someone else comes along and sees you." 

Ron wasted no time pulling off the offending garment and tossing it to Harry, who caught it. Harry had to admit as Ron slipped on the new robe, that it WAS a little short on the legs and sleeves for him. But at least it was black. "Snape said the color would stay for about a week or two, didn't he?" 

"Yep, which means my new robe will have to remain hidden at the bottom of your trunk. If anyone asks, tell them you were thinking of joining the circus." 

"It could've been worse." 

"Oh really?" Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry. 

Harry looked at the pink robe. "It could've changed to a bright Neon Green. Can you say Slytherin colors?" 

Ron thought about it for a little bit, "Ok, it could have been worse," Ron said. "But... what's neon anyway?" 

"Something so bright it almost glows in the dark." 

"That is bad. I can't imagine the grief I'd get from Malfoy. It'd be worse then him calling me 'Strawberry Weasley' and asking me to skip, curtsy, and all the other girl jokes..." 

"I take it back, you're right." 

"What?" 

"Pink is a much worse color. I didn't hear him use the strawberry one." Harry ducked as Ron tried to swat him. 

"Harry! It's not as if I've had one of the worst days in all my life. Try to be serious here." 

"At least you're smiling." 

"No I'm not! I'm wincing with feeling." Ron gritted his teeth for emphasis only to look sullen again. "Damn Malfoy anyway for 'accidentally' knocking Neville's color transformation potion on me." Ron said seething. "I had just gotten used to having one piece of clothing that wasn't a hand me down and Malfoy has to go and ruin it." 

"At least the color isn't permanent and none of the potion got on your hair." Harry said trying to keep the mood light. But Ron had already slipped back into his depressed funk. Harry was worried about his friend and as they approached the broom shed had an idea of how to cheer him up. "Hey Ron, let's fly around the pitch for a little bit." 

"I don't know. The way my day is going I'll probably fall off the broom." 

"C'mon, at least flying will take your mind off of all of this," Harry said turning toward the shed. Only to stop in surprise when he found a smirking Malfoy blocking their path. "Or not," Harry mumbled watching Ron go from misery to fury. 

"What do you want?" Ron yelled. 

"I'd thought I'd fly a bit. That's not against the rules is it? Oh, I see you've managed to fix your little gender problem." Malfoy said, and then noticing that Harry was now holding the offending garment turned to him. "No, I see you've just passed the pink banner of womanhood to Potter. I think you made the right choice, the color doesn't quite suit you as well as it does Potter." 

Ron was getting angrier. "That was your fault Malfoy. Maybe you should've watched where you were going." 

"As if I had anything to do with Longbottom falling. I just thought he was helping your shabby wardrobe out by giving it some color." 

"YOU tripped him!" 

"And how! But really, you should take this up with him. It's not my fault that he can't seem to avoid my feet." 

Harry noticed Ron was quickly losing his temper and he pondered stunning Malfoy while he wasn't paying attention. Harry reached for his wand but ended up hindered by the pink robe. As he fought it, he felt something in the robe bump against his hands. Searching around in the fabric Harry pulled out a small unfamiliar pouch from one of the pockets. 

"Besides, you shouldn't worry yourself so much over a robe that pathetic, but I guess when that's all you can afford..." 

"Um... Ron, what's THIS?" Harry asked interrupting Malfoy. 

Ron and Malfoy both stopped and looked over at the pouch Harry was holding. Harry was surprised to find that while he'd been distracted Ron and Malfoy had moved in closer and looked to be on the verge of fighting. 

Ron looked at the pouch in shock. "That's one of the twins joke bags. They never let those things out of their sight. Where did you find that?" 

"In the pocket of your robe?" 

"That thing HAS to be what the twins were going on about at lunch today. The stuff the teachers were looking for." 

"They got a weeks worth of detention for THIS?" Harry noticed Malfoy studying the pouch more closely. 

"They never told us what it did." 

"Maybe they thought you'd trip and find out yourself." Malfoy said, neatly ending the malice free moment they were enjoying. 

"Maybe it was intended it to be used on annoying gits." 

"You'd have to douse yourself then, wouldn't you?" Malfoy moved toward Harry. Harry fished again for his wand not liking where Malfoy was headed. 

"Oh, do grow up Malfoy." 

"Why don't we try it on someone and see what it does." Malfoy said as he went for the pouch. However Ron had heard enough, looking quite red in the face he pulled out his wand. Malfoy was faster though, turning around to reveal his already drawn. "Expelliarmus!" Malfoy yelled. Ron's wand flew out of his hand to Malfoy, who caught it in midair. "Oops, I've got it? You should be more careful with your wand. Try not to drop it SO much." Malfoy gloated. 

Intending to empty the contents on Malfoy, Harry raised the pouch. But Ron lunged for Malfoy, who stumbled back bumping into Harry. Pushed off balanced the pouch fell, tumbling open and dumping its contents on Harry. 

~~~ 

Notes: 10 points to anyone who can find the passage my proofreader thought would be a good lead in to a Harry/Ron story. (for the answer to this please go to the next chapter.) 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. (it's true) 


	3. The Out Takes, not part 3 yet.

**Strange Attractors**  
The Out Takes, not part 3 yet. 

Well this part needs some explaining. This is NOT part of the story currently in progress. This is a joke interlude based on a note in chapter 2. I haven't finished chapter 3, yet (which since THIS part is now chapter 3 the story will resume, on track, in chapter 4). Just so you know. 

I thought that since I've gotten a couple of guesses for the note that I would take some time out from plot to write short stories to some of the scenarios you suggested. ^_^ 

The note was: 

10 points to anyone who can find the passage my proofreader thought would be a good lead in to a Harry/Ron story. 

No one has guessed right but I'm happy to take anyone's idea and run with it. ^_^ 

So this is SLASH. Just not the slash I promised in the summary. Harry/Ron instead of Harry/Draco. Whee! I like Harry and Draco the best but this was just TOO good. Please note that it would help if you read the chapter 2 seeing as all of the following lines come from there. 

Read the last one to find the actual part that caused my proofreader to giggle like the little girl he isn't. He threatens me mightily for the last sentence.(G) 

--- Guess #1 --- 

Damy-- The quote is, 'Harry had to admit, while slipping on the robe...." 

merle chandra-- is it the one where Ron derobes himself? and "Harry had to admit as Ron slipped on the new robe," right?? 

~~~ 

Harry had to admit as Ron slipped on the new robe that Ron looked great in something tight fitting. Harry's robe, which normally did nothing for Harry's body, made Ron look like a model, hugging all the right places. Ron turned back to Harry, who quickly looked away, hoping Ron hadn't noticed Harry checking him out. 

Ron moved closer to Harry, "Thanks for the robe..." 

"Don't men... mention it." Harry stumbled, feeling uncomfortable for having looked at his best friend. 

"It feels nice, like I'm wrapped in your arms." 

Harry's head snapped around and he looked at Ron in disbelief. "Excuse me?" 

Ron moved closer until they were only inches apart. Harry felt his inside flip-flop as he found he didn't want to look away from Ron's soft gaze. "You don't have to be ashamed." 

Harry tried to say something, but Ron moved, kissing him gently, and Harry stopped thinking. 

~~~ 

--- Guess #2 --- 

follow that monkey!-- Good lead to a Harry/Ron story? LOL, what about 'However Ron had heard enough, looking quite red in the face he pulled out his wand.' 

~~~ 

However Ron had heard enough, looking quite red in the face he pulled out his "wand". 

"Respect my authority!" He shouted at Harry and pointed to his "wand." 

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. Role-playing was all fine and good but he really wished Ron wouldn't overdo it. 

Ron winked at Harry and bounced, causing certain parts of Harry's anatomy to take notice of certain moving parts of Ron's anatomy. Harry quickly glanced at Malfoy who seemed to be, at this point unable, to find any words. 

Harry giggled, finding the exhibitionist in him liking this situation. He pointed his real wand quickly at the distracted Malfoy. 

"Petrificus Totalus," Harry said and Malfoy dropped gracelessly to the ground when his limbs snapped ridged against his body. Harry smirked at Ron as he flipped Malfoy over, so he could watch them play. 

"This should be fun," Harry said, licking his lips. 

(heh an alternative to that would be following including the next sentence from the story) 

However Ron had heard enough, looking quite red in the face he pulled out his wand. Malfoy was faster though, turning around to reveal his already drawn. 

They thrust at each other, their wands clashing like fleshy titans. (Wait! That would be a Draco/Ron story wouldn't it? Sorry.) 

~~~ 

--- Guess #3 --- 

follow that monkey!-- or 'Harry reached for his (Ron's) wand but ended up hindered by the pink robe. As he fought it, he felt something in the robe bump against his hands'? And if 'wand' has no alternative meaning, just consider me a little perv... 

~~~ 

Harry reached for Ron's wand but ended up hindered by the pink robe. As he fought it, he felt something in the robe bump against his hands. Fishing around in the fabric he pulled out a slender object made of rubber which was now as bright pink as the robe. 

Harry wondered why Ron was carrying his favorite vibrator around in his robe. He blushed, assaulted by images of possible uses Ron could have for the toy. A sudden squeak of surprise brought Harry out of his dirty thoughts to the image of Ron and Malfoy stuck together like taffy. 

"Did you both attack at the same time?" Harry asked. 

Ron tried to nod but the movement tugged on Malfoy who growled and pushed back. Harry watched as the two of them tumbled over in a mess of limbs on the ground. 

Harry toyed with the vibrator, thinking. "Well, now!" 

~~~ 

--- Guess #4 --- 

Lynn-- Could the line be "Inside I'm screaming, really. Hurry up and change before someone else comes along and sees you."? 

~~~ 

"Inside I'm screaming, really. Hurry up and change before someone else comes along and sees you," Harry said, glancing away. He hoped to find something to distract himself from the temptation of Ron's nude chest but the Quidditch pitch was barren and uninviting. Harry heard the sound of fabric stretching over limbs. 

Harry waited but nothing happened. 

"Ron?" Harry listened as he heard Ron struggle with something. 

"Harry..." Ron whined. Harry turned to find that Ron was still in his robe his shirt riding up, displaying his chest invitingly. "Help! I'm stuck!" 

"Really?" Harry asked noticing that Ron's face and upper body was completely covered by the tight pink robe. He resisted touching Ron's smooth chest. 

"Harry. Please help me out here with this stupid robe." Ron struggled. 

Harry couldn't resist, his hand snaked out to stroke Ron's hairless chest. 

"Harry?" 

"Hmm?" Harry stopped, embarrassed. 

"Please.. could you touch lower?" 

~~~ 

--- Guess #5 kind like guess #1 but not quite. --- 

Clara-- I'm guessing the part where Ron stripped. Harry could have checked him out ^_~. 

Di-chan-- And is it the passage.. when Ron changes into the new robes? o.O? 

~~~ 

Ron wasted no time pulling off the offending garment and tossing it to Harry, who caught it. Harry was glad Ron had taken to his idea of not wearing shirts under his robe. He just wished Ron would go commando more often. 

Harry's eyes slipped over the chiseled chest down to the loose pants that hung low on Ron's hips. Too quickly the view of Ron's upper body was covered by fabric. But not before Harry noticed something. 

"Hey Ron, nice pants." 

"Yeah, they got doused too." 

"I see you also got some in your hair." 

Ron looked confused trying to see what color his hair was, "What do you mean?" 

Harry leered and pointed lower, "The carpet doesn't match the drapes anymore." 

Ron looked down at himself. "I wonder if it was a complete refurbishing." 

"We'll have to see now, won't we?" Harry moved closer to his smiling friend. 

~~~ 

But those were not the passages I was looking for. Good try . All of the guesses made for interesting writing chalenges. Sorry most of them were so silly. 

The actual passage my proofreader caught was this one: Harry was worried about his friend and as they approached the broom shed had an idea of how to cheer him up. "Hey Ron, let's fly around the pitch for a little bit." 

So... 

~~~ 

Harry was worried about his friend and as they approached the broom shed had an idea of how to cheer him up. "Hey Ron, let's fly around the pitch for a little bit." 

Ron smirked at Harry, "Is THAT what they're calling it now-a-days?" 

Harry stumbled as Ron continued, "Pitch, eh?" 

Harry stared in amusement at Ron, surprised to hear an innuendo like that from the normally proper Gryffindor. He leered at Ron suggestively, thankful that the other boy had picked up on his thoughts, "So... want to ride my broomstick?" 

"Who wouldn't? It's about time you wanted to top." Ron backed Harry up, moving them both closer to the broom shed. "To hell with your broom. Where's your dick?" He whispered in Harry's ear. Harry shivered, silently thanking Malfoy. Bad days always made Ron randy. Today must have truly have been awful if Ron was making the first move. 

Harry bumped into the door of the broom shed and quickly opened it. Ron wasted no time as he picked Harry up and carried him across the threshold. Before the door was even closed Harry's robe was flying and plenty of bare flesh was being revealed. 

Harry went to remove his glasses but Ron stopped him, "Don't. I want you to be able to see all of this." He caressed his bare chest for emphasis and put on a show of slowly removing his pants. 

Harry was glad that Ron had come out of his funk. 

Meanwhile... 

Draco paused at the door to the broom shed surprised to hear noises from within. 

Draco glared at the door, mad that he'd have to find another place to masturbate. Teasing Weasley had made him unaccountably hot; the only thing better was teasing Potter. 

Too bad they were both horribly straight. 

~~~ Fin. ~~~ 

Sorry I'm evil. I couldn't help it. I think I've just upped my rating a lot for a couple of silly in-jokes. ^_^ 

I promise now I will get back to work on the real story and stop writing weird joke stories that don't go anywhere. I swear! NO! Not the tomatoes. (ducks) 

-agentgrrrl 

Thanks to all of the following for reviewing my story. Even though it really hasn't gotten to any of the GOOD stuff. ^_^ (Thanks!): 

()-alien eyes,blackskye, Black Goddess, Blackswan15, Clara, Damy, Di-chan, Dementia, follow that monkey!, Jessie G, Lord_Soth, Lynn, merle chandra, Narcissus Medjai, Ruka-chan, wow (the disclaimer I use is actually from www.fictionalley.org which is a Harry Potter fiction archive) 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. (it's true)


	4. Dreams and Reality

And now an intro: Yes! Part 4 is done! Wow, this took forever and it's the longest chapter I've ever done, at a little over 2,100 words. It was so long; my beta got tired reading it. Sigh, no clue when the next part will be done but at least the plot moves forward in this chapter. And much groping happens. Poor Draco. ^_^  
  
  
  
  


**Strange Attractors**  
Part 4: Dreams and Reality

Harry coughed violently as blue dust went everywhere. He blinked trying to clear his vision. Harry heard a gasp, his vision returning enough to see Ron punch Malfoy. Surprised, Malfoy dropped the wands, doubling over in pain. 

Harry stumbled and the ground seemed to rush up to meet him. The shock of the impact left him dizzy and cold as if day had turned to night. 

"Harry, are you ok...?" Ron asked. Harry looked for the voice, feeling everything moving in jerks and stops. Ron's face swirled into Harry's vision like he was staring out over the ocean, slowly becoming seasick. Ron turned away, toward what Harry assumed was Malfoy, "No, you stay on the ground. Don't move unless you want me to curse you..." 

Harry heard Malfoy from afar as he complained, "You can't blame this on me..." 

"Just SHUT-UP... if you... Harry!" 

Harry held on as the ground moved, solid earth fading in and out. The wind slid along his face. He knew he should be doing something, but it didn't seem that important compared to staying rooted on the buckling ground. 

"Harry!" 

He tried to focus on Ron, but Ron had turned around again. Harry shivered. 

"You are staying here... I don't care... I'll curse you till... recognize... don't test me..." 

The cold wind seeped into him blowing through his clothing. Harry blinked and Ron was suddenly looking at him. 

"Harr... be... back..." Ron said and Harry knew something was wrong by the face Ron was making. 

Ron turned and ran off and Harry panicked at the thought of being left alone. He tried to get up but stumbled and found himself on the ground again, looking at the sky. 

What seemed like eternity passed and Harry slowly felt the world stop tilting. Experimentally he turned his head and was glad when his motions no longer caused things to spin around him. He felt a little better. The grass moved slightly, tickling him. Reaching out he touched the smooth blades, running them between his fingers, intrigued by the sharp edge they hid. 

Sound came in and out but Harry didn't bother listening, preferring the silence around him. He was so relaxed, so free, but too cold. He tried not to shiver as the wind etched chilly patterns along his body. 

The light was moving, dark and light, dark and light, and Harry wondered about the sun. Was it setting already? He tried to look, but things moved too fast and the light was so bright. He closed his eyes against it, feeling the light on his face. 

Something pushed at Harry and for a moment he felt weightless... only to crash down onto the ground. Sound moved around him but he was distracted trying to figure up from down. 

A sudden scorching heat on his arm shocked him out of his thoughts, taking his breath away. Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked down to see a hand grabbing him. The sensation of warmth from the hand, like and an electric current running though him was amplified when it suddenly began shaking him back and forth. As the world jerk about, he slowly looked up to see the hand's burning heat belonged to Malfoy. All this movement only confused him more. Why was Malfoy still here? 

How could someone so warm wear such a cold expression? 

Malfoy spoke, but Harry's mind was too busy with the paradox of warmth from Malfoy to listen. Harry turned enough to see Malfoy's body leaning over him. He seemed to bend like light through water, refracting. Was Malfoy really here? 

Harry stood up, reaching for Malfoy and ran straight into him. Harry was surprised to find that his movements were so fast. He felt the air move as Malfoy spoke. Whatever he was saying it was loud, Harry thought, managing to wrap his arms around Malfoy. Feeling the heat of fabric covered skin he held on as Malfoy struggled and tried to push him away. Harry was determined to hang on. If Malfoy wanted a fight he'd give him one. 

Harry clutched at Malfoy's body, which burned like fire. It's warmth permeating even through clothing. But Harry wanted to burn. If only he could feel Malfoy without the layers between them. Would he ignite and burn to a cinder? 

Malfoy jumped as someone called out from afar and pushed again trying to remove Harry. When that didn't work Malfoy panicked and took off running. Harry felt the world spin dangerously around him as he held on. Suddenly it was dark, as if night had returned. Malfoy pushed Harry down and tried to leave him in the cold darkness. Alarmed, Harry pulled back on him, causing Malfoy to fall against him. Harry still felt cold. 

Malfoy stopped and tilted his head, looking as if he was concentrating on something Harry couldn't see. What was he listening to? Harry looked around, surprised to find they were in a dark locker room. Harry gave up on finding what had caught Malfoy's attention and returned to trying to get warm. 

He let his hand roam up Malfoy's back, feeling along his spine. Crossing over the clothing and onto Malfoy's skin he flattened his hand out over the heated flesh. He looked at his hand, feeling oddly disconnected from its movement. Malfoy shivered under Harry's touch, the delicate action transmitted on paths of flesh. Harry wondered how Malfoy could be cold when he felt so hot. 

Malfoy moved, turning to look at Harry. Even though he could barely see Malfoy's shocked expression Harry felt his whispered questions like summer breezes. He ignored them, finding he could slide his hand into Malfoy's robe and under his shirt. Harry watched fascinated as his whole arm disappeared. Malfoy twitched and tried to pull away from Harry as if scolded. Harry wondered if he was burning Malfoy, but the blistering heat seeping into him erased any care he had. Harry pressed closer still, feeling sound escape from Malfoy. 

Running his other hand between them, Harry concentrated on the problem of unwrapping fire. The vibration of sound was distracting but the smooth heat of clothing and the blaze it contained were more interesting. His hand moved higher, up to Malfoy's throat where Harry felt the rumbling of sounds beneath skin. They became louder as Harry held Malfoy down trying to control his blaze. 

Malfoy's eyes look so wide, Harry thought as his hand moved up to Malfoy's face caressing the soft flesh. Running his thumb along Malfoy's burning lips he felt them move and wondered if Malfoy was hotter on the inside. Harry poked two fingers into Malfoy's mouth to see. Malfoy squeaked in surprise and grabbed Harry's hand pulling it away from his face. Harry's fingers felt wet and cold. 

Malfoy pushed suddenly against him, the heat from their meeting bodies took Harry's breath away. Then just as quickly, Malfoy twisted out and away from Harry. He gripped Malfoy's robe trying to recapture him. The air pressed in like ice water and Harry pulled, frantic to return to the inferno. Buttons ripped free of the robe as Malfoy abandoned his clothing to escape. 

Harry jumped to his feet tossing Malfoy's robe and shirt aside stalking the other boy's retreating form. Malfoy searched his remaining clothing for something only to find that his pants didn't seem to contain whatever he needed. 

Clothing, Harry decided, was hindering him. Malfoy looked shocked as Harry shrugged off his robe and threw it onto the floor. Malfoy spoke again, his expression becoming more frantic as Harry advanced on him. Malfoy held his hands out trying to ward off Harry. Harry didn't care. Malfoy looked around and lunged for the door trying to escape. Cutting him off, Harry tackled Malfoy to the tiled floor. Feeling Malfoy's body heat cut through his shirt, Harry held him down, but he still felt cold. Sitting on him, Harry tugged off the shirt, exposing his chest to the freezing air. Malfoy stared at him, his expression distraught as he tried unsuccessfully to free himself. 

Harry pressed himself down onto Malfoy, feeling the burning of bare flesh banish his chill. Malfoy gasped, jerking away from him and grabbing at the wall. He caught a hold of a shower tap and tried to use it as leverage to get out from under Harry. Using his body weight to hold onto Malfoy, Harry pulled back. The shower turned on as Malfoy lost his grip on it, soaking both of them with freezing cold water. 

Harry yelped, releasing his hold on Malfoy as the spray of water pelted them. Malfoy shoved Harry, causing him to slip and tumble over onto the wet tile. Harry sat up, shaking his head as he looked over at Malfoy. He'd scooted as far as he could away from Harry and was just staring at him. Tension radiated from Malfoy, as if he was ready to bolt should Harry make any sudden moves. Harry trembled under the water pushing his wet hair out of his face. He heard Malfoy say something. Harry blinked, trying to remember what he was doing, feeling drowsy under the warm water. Harry lay down, letting the water fall onto him, the heat banishing worry as he drifted off to sleep. 

~~~~ 

Harry sat up, momentarily disoriented to find himself in his own bed in the Gryffindor dorms. He looked around, everything seemed normal. Only... 

He couldn't remember getting into bed. And then there was the disturbing dream with Ron, Malfoy and that blue powder. Harry wondered what it meant to have strange dreams of your rival being the warmest, most comfortable electric blanket, ever. And if that didn't cross the line, what did it mean to try ecstatically to get the both of you naked? 

Harry blushed, remembering the dream Malfoy's shocked and fearful expressions. He scratched his head and chalked it up to something he'd eaten at dinner. 

The problem was he couldn't remember HAVING dinner either. Harry felt at a loss to explain his memories. Hearing the door open, Harry looked around his curtains to see Ron poking his head into the room. Relieved, Harry smiled, "Hey, Ron!" 

Ron looked at Harry but didn't answer. He wore an odd expression, as if he wanted to ask something but didn't know how. Harry felt that uneasy feeling return full-force as Ron stared at him. "Ron?" Harry asked. 

Suddenly he had a flash of Ron wearing the same worried face before running off. 

Harry blushed as he remembering touching Malfoy, pressing his body against him. "I just had the weirdest dream," Harry said, trying to breach the subject of what had woken him. He needed to tell someone about the dream; it was so vivid. But how was he going to explain it to Ron? 

Ron seemed rooted where he was, "Really," he said, pausing. "Did it have Malfoy in it?" 

Harry blinked. "Yeah. How did you know...?" 

"It uh... wasn't a dream." 

"What? But... but..." 

"It wasn't a dream," Ron restated. 

Harry was completely lost. If it hadn't been a dream then... and the impact of the visions hit him like ice-cold water. Oh no. 

He felt faint, remembering that HE was the one who attacked Malfoy... grabbing him, AND caressing him, and touching him all over... and pulling off his CLOTHING, FOR GOD'S SAKE! And pinning him to the floor almost nude AND pressing himself to HIS worst enemy. 

Harry's mind whirled and he started to feel hysterical. The 'dream' replaying over and over in his head like a horror film you only just now realize you're actually living. 

Malfoy's sneering face flashed into Harry's mind and another thought paralyzed him. What would keep Malfoy from just telling the rest of the school? 

Harry could see it now, Malfoy had probably already told all of his friends and by tomorrow Harry would BE the gayest boy at Hogwarts. The rumors alone would ruin any chance he ever had at getting dates with girls, not to mention all the other bad things. 

Like getting expelled. 

Some small part of Harry's mind retained sanity as the rest ran circles, stupefied with pure horror. 

Harry's mind came to a screeching halt, remembering the pouch in Ron's robe. 

He looked over at Ron who was still waiting unsure in the doorway. "You do realize I have to kill your bothers now?" 

Ron smiled slightly, "Come on down to the common room. We'll plot their deaths after we figure out what to do." 

Harry nodded, but on the inside he knew the situation had already spiraled out of his control. 

~~~ 

Thanks to the following for reviewing my joke chapter 3 even though FF.net crashed: 

Tygeress (and also thanks to everyone who reviewed the chapters before (1 & 2). I'm all smiles and junk.) ;P 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. (it's true) 


	5. The Heat Shivers

Hello everyone. Holy crap has it really been this long? Anyway, someone followed this story (seriously, this week) and I was sort of surprised.

Since I've been writing recently, trying to get back into the swing of things, I took a look at what I had written down for this story and found that this chapter could probably be finished pretty easily. So, here it is. I feel like I should warn whomever is still watching that I don't quite remember what all was supposed to happen in some parts of this story but I figured I'd see where it goes… since this is one of my shorter ideas I think I can work through it.

**Strange Attractors**  
Part 5: The Heat Shivers

He was not panicking.

Draco was relieved that it was a little into dinnertime and therefore the hallways were empty. He didn't think anyone who saw him would overlook the fact that he was soaking wet with his hair plastered down in a highly unattractive way. Or that he was running down the hallway. Someone might even assume something had upset him.

The whole incident could only be worse if someone tried to comfort him. Or wanted to ask him questions. Especially if they were Slytherin or anyone he knew.

Scanning the halls as he ran, he pulled his ruined cloak tighter around him, hoping his luck would hold.

His luck was a little dodgy today.

Even making it to the relative safety of the portrait to the Slytherin dorms was no call for celebration. He hurriedly told the portrait the password and it had the gall to look him up and down with arrogant disdain. I didn't ask to be drenched, you fastidious prat! Draco thought when it finally opened for him. Peeking in he breathed a sigh of relief at the empty common room.

He dashed inside and escaped down the cold stone stairs to his room without looking back.

He slammed the heavy oak door closed and leaned against it. He was safe here. He released a shaky breath that echoed in the almost empty room. He twitched at the noise; the sparse environment invoked no feelings of warmth or comfort. But all his stuff was here. He walked to his bed tugging off the ruined cloak and shirt in sharp movements, flinging them away from him. The clothing made a wet sound as they hit the stone. He huddled down in the little corridor between his bed and the wall. He was hidden from sight in case someone walked in.

He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated when it tangled all around his fingers, refusing to let go. He jerked his hand free and stared off at the wall trying not to think.

Potter's face loomed over him in his mind. His smiling eyes almost all black as he backed Draco into a corner, pulling off his clothing and exposing skin. Potter had looked determined, as if nothing mattered other than the disappearing distance, getting close enough to touch. Not the fact that they hated each other or that they were both guys.

Potter's hands had been hot as they touched his body, fingers spreading open to raise goose bumps on his flesh. He could still feel them running down his chest, feel the other boy's warmth as he leaned into him. He trembled remembering Potter's gasping breaths ghosting over his skin.

Draco felt hot all over even though he was shivering. Guys don't strip each other, they don't grab other guys, and they don't pin each other to floor. Especially if they're not friends.

Draco pulled his knees against his chest. The fabric of his pants was slick to the touch and he was annoyed that it slid when he grabbed it. He was dripping on the floor and the stone was cold. Potter had been completely out of his mind.

Malfoys don't sit on the floor. Malfoys don't let weakness show. His father's voice railed at him. His fingers curled harder into the wet fabric. The pain of his nails digging in did nothing to stop the voice echoing in his mind. Malfoys don't let people upset them.

But...

What would have happened? If he hadn't grabbed the shower tap? If he hadn't turned the water on? Would Potter have held him down and fallen asleep on him? His skin hot and burning. Would he have let him go?

Or…

Or would he have done something else? Would he have tried something more?

Draco leaped to his feet, peering around the empty room as if there were monsters all around him. But the room made no move to get him. Funny to be afraid of a drugged Potter in the Slytherin dorms. He hugged himself wishing to be dry. Wishing he'd never run into Weasley and Potter.

He looked at the clothing on the floor. His robes were ruined; the buttons were lost, the fabric torn. He knew the house elves could fix it but it would still be wrong and his mother would know somehow.

He reached down to pick them up and throw them under the desk where the house elves could find them. But he stopped, staring at his arms.

Red lines ran across his arms where fingers had gripped tightly. He remembered trying to get away, yelling at the other boy. The red stood out in sharp relief on his pale skin. Draco touched them, rubbed at them but they didn't go away. Potter was stronger than he looked.

He should have hexed him.

Draco kicked the clothes away and out of sight. They'd show back up on his bed the next day clean and folded. He'd find a way to destroy them.

He ran his hand through his hair, hating the way it felt. Hating the way he felt. Why hadn't he left Potter there to rot? Damn Weasley and his threats.

He stayed to watch Potter struggle. There was something to seeing the other boy brought down, if only for a while, that had made him happy. Knowing that Potter had brought this on himself only made it sweeter. Potter had to ruin that feeling by being crazy.

Draco made a frustrated noise from the back of his throat and stripped off the rest of his wet clothing. He pulled out something dry from the chest on the floor and felt better when he had covered up the marks on his arms. He slipped between his sheets and waved his wand to turn off the lights, lock the door, and close the curtains around the bed.

It was early in the evening still, but one of the nice things about being underground was you didn't have to worry about the sun. He stared at the wall feeling uncomfortable and cold. He couldn't stop thinking about Potter holding him down. There was something wrong with him, had Potter gotten some of the powder on him when he'd attacked?

It didn't feel like it. Draco didn't want to touch anyone.

But he was hot and flushed thinking about Potter's hands touching him. The idea of being the center of the other boy's attention made Draco roll over and bury his face in his pillow. He wasn't going to touch himself. This was wrong. It meant nothing.

In his mind Potter held him down. Skin on skin and Draco made a pained noise and reached under his clothing to touch his skin. He ran his hands down his chest and thought of someone else. He paused before pushing his underwear down. This was wrong. His face was burning as he buried it into the pillow. He bit his lip and tried not to pant. He quietly shook under his own hands.

This was all Potter's fault he was going to pay for this.

He was going to pay.


End file.
